


Thousand Miles

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Silvilla, because of that distance between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thousand miles and millions of seconds that have passed away have taken so much from him, from them. The thousand miles that stretch between them have given him a constant fear that Villa will come to a point where he no longer feels what he used to feel for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Thousand Miles - Tove Lo

The thousand miles are so far, too far for him to touch his skin again. But the thousand miles are not that far to make him forget how his lips feel all over his body.

He stares at the blank screen of his phone, wondering what Villa is doing there now, whether he does the same thing like him, rewinding all the fractured memories of them, replaying all the ‘ _I love you’_ s and ‘ _I am yours_ ’ and ‘ _you are mine_ ’ that they said to each other.

Maybe no. Except if Villa is all alone with bottles of drinks as his only friend, until he’s drunk enough late at night to call him and tell him about how much he wants to fly into his arms.

The thousand miles and millions of seconds that have passed away have taken so much from him, from them. The thousand miles that stretch between them have given him a constant fear that Villa will come to a point where he no longer feels what he used to feel for him.

He hates how pathetic it is to realize how he is still hopelessly wrapped around his finger, even though he can’t be sure and he’s not bold enough to even think whether he still has that piece of Villa’s heart that he once used to have. Or he _thought_ he had.

His phone lights up.

Villa’s name blinks on the screen.

He closes his eyes, feeling how his heart is clenching, bleeding. He knows that he would, yes he would run a thousand miles to get him back again.

There is only one thing that stop him from doing so.

He still wonders whether Villa loves him enough to fight, to stay with him without them being together.

His phone keeps on ringing.


End file.
